


Aquel gesto característico de ellos

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt siempre sabía que tenía que esperar algo malo cuando Puck hacía <i>ese</i> gesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquel gesto característico de ellos

**Aquel gesto característico de ellos**

 

Kurt no entendía por qué él y Puck eran amigos… _vale_ , tal vez sí lo entendiese un poco pero cuando se acercaba a él con esa sonrisa ladeada que no auguraba nada bueno, Kurt siempre se replanteaba su amistad.

 

—Hummel —le dice y le pasa el brazo por el hombro:

 

 _Mala señal_.

 

El brazo por el hombro ha significado muchas cosas para Kurt desde que conoce a Puck, entre ellas está el terminar tirado en un basurero, _beber_ en el cumpleaños de Santana y un sin número de otros planes de los que Kurt no quiere acordarse. Pero el caso es que el brazo en el hombro no quiere decir nada bueno —excepto esa vez que le hicieron la intervención a Rachel para que no se operara la nariz, pero claro, eso fue porque Puck, tratándose de Rachel sacaba ese lado desconocido para el mundo—.

 

—Puck —fue respuesta y trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar serio.

 

—Hey, cambia el tono Hummel, que mis motivos son otros —Kurt sintió deseos de rodas los ojos… y claro que lo hizo, era _Puck_ después de todo.

 

—Cada vez que sales con uno de tus motivos…

 

—Pero este es bueno, trata de Finn.

 

 _Finn._

 

Solo pensar el nombre en su cabeza sonaba como un suspiro de chiquilla enamorada, no tenía idea de cómo había vuelto a enamorarse de él, cuando había estado tan seguro de haberlo superado.

 

 _Es que tal vez no lo superaste_ … le dijo una voz en su cabeza que habría ignorado si no hubiese sonado tan misteriosamente parecida a la de Patti LuPone.

 

—No sé qué podría interesarme de él…

 

—Kurt, no te hagas el idiota, yo soy el que no pasó matemáticas y puedo verlo —sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor— hasta Brittany puede verlo y ella es… —pareció buscar algún adjetivo que la describiera sin ser ofensivo— pues Brittany — _y al parecer no lo encontró_.

 

—Sigo sin saber…

 

—Kurt, deja de tomarme las pelotas, hombre, que tengo un plan.

 

 _Un plan de Puck_.

 

Había tenido razón, el brazo en el hombro nunca auguraba nada bueno.

 

…

 

Puck no se consideraba un muchacho académicamente listo, pero definitivamente se consideraba un muchacho astuto… y como él mismo le había dicho alguna vez a su actual novia, era experto en los problemas de novios.

 

 _Vale_ , Kurt y Finn no eran novios aún, pero la verdad estaba cansado de ver babear al uno por el otro (más a Kurt que a Finn, pero él iba a cambiar eso último).

 

—Aléjate de Kurt —encaró a Finn en los camarines y este se quedó completamente pasmado como él se lo esperaba.

 

—¿De qué hablas? Vivimos juntos…

 

—He visto como lo miras, no necesitamos más dramas en el club Glee y Kurt es mi chico, así que deja de mirarlo como lo estás mirando.

 

Salió de allí sin darle tiempo a respuesta.

 

Finn era lento, así que tardaría un poco en lograrlo, pero ahora que él le había dicho claramente cómo estaba observando al muchacho, seguramente sería más consciente de las miradas lascivas que le daba al culo de Kurt. Además le había dicho que se alejara, seguro que Finn hacía todo lo contrario.

 

Le daba una semana para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… a lo mucho dos.

 

…

 

Tres días fue lo que tardó el plan de Puck en hacer efecto, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, y eso que Kurt recién estaba comenzando su parte a realizar del plan (vestirse con pantalones ajustados).

 

—¿Cómo lo haces? —él y Puck estaban debajo de las escaleras del campo de futbol, Puck tenía una cerveza y él sostenía su bolso entre las manos

 

Por supuesto que el lugar de reunión había sido idea de Puck. La bebida se había llevado una mirada de desaprobación porque él repudiaba completamente la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas en horario escolar, pero solo había recibido una de esas sonrisas ladeadas y un “sin esto no paso español”, así que Kurt lo había dejado pasar.

 

—¿Hacer qué?

 

—No lo sé, lograr que Finn y yo estemos juntos —se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia. Puck rió.

 

—Eso es un juego de niños, Kurt… sacar a Santana del closet, eso sí que es ligas mayores.

 

Lo dice en broma pero Kurt sabe que habla en serio y es entonces que se da cuenta de por qué es amigo de Puck.

 

Es porque Puck es el chico que está ahí para sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, es impulsivo y comete muchos errores pero se esfuerza para enmendarlos. Puck es un chico muy deferente del que era antes del club Glee, es un chico que quiere ver a sus amigos felices porque solo soporta las peleas cuando son de violencia en duro de matar siete (Kurt supone que debe haber un Duro de Matar siete, son interminables esas películas). Odia ver a sus amigos peleados o tristes.

 

Puck es su amigo porque es de las pocas personas que se preocupan por los demás, además de sí mismo.

 

—Necesito ayuda con el regalo de Rachel… —le dice por lo bajo y Kurt siente una sonrisa maliciosa surgir en sus labios.

 

¿Arrastrar a Puck por todo el _mall_ en busca de un regalo mientras lo hace pasar por tiendas innecesarias? _Oh_ , Kurt está maravillado.

 

Puede que también ese sea otro motivo por el que es amigo de Puck, momentos como ese en el que puede hacerlo sufrir, su vena sádica surge un poco.

 

—Te acompaño a elegirlo mañana, seguro encontramos algo —Puck sonríe.

 

Kurt le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

 

 **Fin**


End file.
